The Visit of an Old Friend
by BookGirl573
Summary: Marlene's best kept secret is about to be discovered.   Spanish   Use the Traslator. This is my First FanFic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hola! Este es mi primer FanFic, la idea se me ocurrió en medio de mi clase de cine. Comenten! XD

If you do not understand the story go here….com/#

* * *

CHAPTER 1

Era de noche en el Zoológico de Central Park. Marlene estaba echada en su cama, pensando en que hubiera sido de su vida si nunca hubiera llegado al zoológico, conocido a los pingüinos, conocido a Skipper…

Por suerte un ruido fuerte la despertó de sus pensamientos.

"Marlene tienes una carta!" exclamó Private, que venia dando saltos con un papel en su aleta.

"Awww gracias Private" Cogiendo la carta y regresando de nuevo adentro de su hábitat.

" Quien me podría mandar una carta a estas horas de la noche" Dijo abriendo la carta

Carta:

Hola Marlene, soy Cassie, tu súper genial mejor amiga. Te escribo esta carta para decirte que van a estar remodelando mi hábitat en California durante unos 3 meses y por lo tanto… Me voy a vivir contigo! Mínimo por 3 o 4 meses y no voy a ir sola voy a ir allá con Arturo. Lo recuerdas?

PD: Espéranos,

Cassie y Arturo

Marlene tiro la carta a una esquina y comenzaron a llenarle de pensamientos la cabeza

"Esto no es posible"

"Como me encontraron!"

" Se van a dar cuenta!"

" No pueden verme asi! "

Durante años Marlene, había estado ocultando siempre su pasado, generalmente lo que todo el zoológico sabia era su nombre y de donde venia, ni siquiera los pingüinos le hicieron mas preguntas!

Ahora saldrá a la luz todos sus secretos …

* * *

Seguiré escribiendo. Lo prometo.

Tips, Reviews… Something (Except flames Please :3)


	2. Chapter 2

Hola! Les dije que seguiría escribiendo. Quiero agradecer a SkullDestroyer por ser la primera persona en comentar en mi FanFic. Sigamos con la historia :p

Chapter 2

Mientras tanto en HQ, era un dia normal. Kowalski haciendo experimentos, Skipper tomando café y Rico peinando a su "novia", y Private mirando a su alrededor.

"No han notado nada hoy?" exclamo Private

" Hay un 80% de que sea por la ausencia durante todo el dia de Marlene"

" Vamos a verla" dijo Skipper , antes de que sus compañeros le lanzaran la mirada.

"Que? Ella es nuestra amiga y debemos ir a ver que le pasa"

"Lo que calme tu angustia Skipper" dijo Kowalski, escondiéndose detrás de su portapapeles.

"Cualquiera que sea, vamonos"

Al llegar a casa de Marlen se sorprendieron de que estuviera totalmente desarregalda y encontraron a Marlene tirada en su cama con la mirada perdida.

"Que pasa Marlene" dijo Private acercándose a Marlene.

"Ya vienen"

"Quienes cara de mauñeca?" esta vez dijo Skipper

Casi de inmediato se escucho el sonido de 2 cajas cayendo pesadamente sobre el hábitat de Marlene.

"Ya están aquí"

Y 2 siluetas se abrieron paso y una de ellas con la apariencia de una nutria femenina exclamo:

Marlene?

Lamento dejarlo siempre en duda solo que me parece mas interesante. :p

Tips, Reviews… Something (Except flames Please :3)


	3. Chapter 3

Hola! Sé que algunos tienen dudas de lo que va a pasar a continuación. Si no lo entienden comenten porque estoy segura que mínimo una persona no va a entender.

Sigo con la historia….

"Marlene" dijo la voz mas calmada ahora.

Y apareció corriendo hacia ella una nutria femenina. Su pelaje era de color castaño, era delgada, estatura normal y tenia ojos verdes. Detrás de ella estaba una nutria macho, era de contextura normal, su pelaje era totalmente negro y también tenia los ojos verdes, solo un poco mas vivos que los ojos de la chica. Ambos eran perfectos físicamente (A/N : no me copie de Crepúsculo ni siquiera me gusta ¬¬). Los pingüinos se quedaron alrededor de 20 segundos viéndolos fijamente, hasta que la chica vino hacia ellos corriendo.

"Hola! Mi nombre es Cassie y el es Arturo"

"Que quieren aquí?" exclamo Skipper

" Marlene no les ha contado, verdad?"

" Que cosa?"

"Nos vamos a quedar por aquí alrededor de 3 a 4 meses, están arreglando nuestro hábitat"

" Perfecto… Alguien ha visto a Marlene? Estaba aquí hace un segundo"

"La conocen?"

" Somos sus mejores amigos" exclamo desde atrás Private.

"Pruébenlo" dijo Arturo. Sorprendiendo a los pingüinos por el tono serio que su voz tomo cuando empezaron a hablar de Marlene.

" Rico! La foto!"

Rico regurgito una foto de los 4 con Marlene posando.

CASSIE (POV):

"Quien es ella?" dijo apartándose de la foto, arrastrando a Arturo con ella.

"Es Marlene" dijo Skipper, ahora confundido

Esto es imposible, esto no puede ser posible. Ella no es Marlene. Ella no se parece ni en el mas pequeños detalle a Marlene. Marlene no era ella.

NORMAL:

Entonces escucharon un ruido, todos voltearon y encontraron a Marlene, mirando a los dos grupos de sus amigos, ahora desconcertados mirándola fijamente.

"Creo que les debo una explicación a ustedes dos" Dijo señalando a Cassie y Arturo.

'Esa es su voz' Pensó Arturo

"Marlene, esa eres tu?" dijo temerosa Cassie

"Te sorprendería cuantas cosas han cambiado en los últimos años"

Tips, Reviews… Something (Except flames Please :3)


	4. Chapter 4

Hola! A pedido de Viviskilener4ever hare el capitulo mas largo que pueda hoy, porque tengo que salir :( Este capitulo es algo raro, pero es interesante.

Sigo con la historia….

"Alguien me podría explicar que esta pasando aquí!" exclamo Skipper, que se estaba empezando a preocupar por su amiga

"Necesito que te vayas Skipper, por favor" pidió calmada Marlene, aun con la mirada fija en Cassie y Arturo, quienes la inspeccionaban con la mirada, como si fuera una extraña para ellos.

"Pero…"

"Por favor solo vete y déjanos a solas"

" De acuerdo, pero avísame si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa" (A/N: awwww)

" Déjame"

Marlene se queda sola con sus dos amigos:

"Marlene, si ese sigue siendo tu nombre que te paso?"

"Escucha Cassie ese lado que tu conociste de mi murió simplemente desapareció"

"Pudo haber desaparecido lo del interior, pero porque modificaste lo de afuera"

"Una vez que me trasladaron desde nuestro antiguo zoológico, tuve mucho miedo, nunca antes me había sentido tan aterrada tenia miedo de que alguien en mi nuevo zoológico supiera quien era yo, por ese miedo use la ayuda de Lucy…"

"Que cosa ella tiene que ver en esto!"

"No te alteres, ella no sabia por que le pedí ese favor, solo lo hizo. Puedo terminar de contar la historia?"

"Claro"

"Ella me dijo como usarlo me dijo que me lo podía sacar y todo volvería a la normalidad"

"Que cosa exactamente le pediste?"

"Deja de interrumpir mi historia!"

"Respóndeme"

"Un chip para cambiar de forma, esta puesto debajo de mi pata izquierda, es tan pequeño, que nadie puede verlo, así que paso desapercibido por años, pero después de todos estos años que he intentado guardar el secreto, que no le dije a nadie mi ubicación exacta, tú me encontraste."

"De echo nosotros te encontramos"

"Arturo tu también estas molesto conmigo?"

"No estoy molesto, estoy confundido"

"Deben entender ambos que hice todo esto por el incidente, no quería que se volviera a repetir" dijo Marlene comenzando a llorar.

"Perdón, tal vez exagere las cosas, pero eso no justifica lo que les hiciste a ellos" dijo Cassie intentando que Marlene se consolara cambiando de tema.

"A quienes?"

"A tus nuevos amigos y a tu novio!"

"Yo no tengo novio"

"Claro y ese pingüino que era capaz de tirarse en medio de una bala y tú para salvarte"

"Él y yo solo somos amigos"

'Que bien' pensó Arturo

"Estas segura?"

"Completamente"

"Tienes que decirle quien eres en realidad, Marlene tu sabes que es lo correcto"

"Lo sé, pero...?

"Pero qué? Si son tus amigos de verdad lo entenderán cuando les cuente lo que paso"

"No se los digas, si quieres yo les digo y muestro como soy en realidad, pero lo que paso, ellos no lo deben saber nunca, será lo mejor"

"Respeto esa decisión"

"Necesito salir a pensar a fuera" dijo Marlene, yéndose lo suficientemente rápido para no darse cuenta que Cassie tenia los dedos cruzados.

"Entonces ella se lo va a decir todo excepto lo que paso ese día no Cassie?"

"Sabes Arturo, a veces me pregunto si eres así o lo haces para fastidiar"

"Soy feliz así"

"Solo te falta la chica de tus sueños y serás feliz de verdad"

"Algún día se dará cuenta de cuanto la amo"

"Pobre Marlene no sabe lo que le espera…"

Este es el fin de este capitulo, perdón a Viviskilener4ever si no lo hice muy largo, tengo que irme.

Tips, Reviews… Something (Except flames Please :3)


	5. Chapter 5

Hola! Espero que les haya gustado el anterior capitulo, lo admito era extraño pero esto se va a poner interesante.

Sigo con la historia….

"Me estoy comenzando a preocupar por Marlene, no escucho nada"

"Skipper estamos a 4 hábitats de Marlene es obvio que no vas a escuchar algo"

"Kowalski ahora lo que necesito es verla a ella"

"Sé que tus sentimientos hacia ella, no son exactamente una…"

"Una que?"

"Una amistad"

Rico y Private estallaron en carcajadas cuando Kowalski lo dijo por fin.

"Ella es mi mejor amiga"

"Por Dios Skipper todos en el zoológico ya nos dimos cuenta de cómo la miras y le hablas"

"Skippah no tienes nada de que avergonzarte tú y Marlene harían una hermosa pareja"

"Yup"

"Chicos en serio solo somos amigo"

"Admite que te gusta un poco"

"Ok Marlene es simpática, linda, encantadora, graciosa, buena, ágil, deportista…"

"Esta confirmado"

"No, no lo esta"

"Por favor! La fotografía que tienes debajo de tu almohada de Marlene y tu juntos cuando se conocieron!"

"Tengo muchas otras fotos de todos mis amigos"

"Claro…"

"Hola!" dijo Marlene apareciendo de la nada

"Marlene escuchaste algo?"

"No… que pasa?"

"Nada, absolutamente nada"

"Chicos, quería decirles algo a todos, ya le avise a los lémures, solo me faltaban ustedes"

"Que pasa cara de muñeca?"

"Va a ser una reunión muy importante solo mis mejores amigos estarán ahí"

"Va a ser una fiesta?" dijo Private más animado.

"Algo así"

"Que bien"

"Nos podrían dejar solos a Marlene y a mi un momento"

"Todo el tiempo que quieran" dijo Kowalski burlándose un poco de Skipper.

"Ok solo váyanse"

Después de que ellos se fueran:

"Que pasa Skipper?"

"Que paso cuando nosotros nos fuimos"

"Nada emocionante"

"Solo hablamos de los viejos tiempos"

"…"

"Me tengo que ir Skipper" Skipper la sujeto de la pata y Marlene se voltio

"Algún día me lo dirás no?"

"La verdad esta mas cerca de lo que imaginas" dijo Marlene liberando su pata izquierda (A/N: Donde tenia el chip).

Llendose hacia su hábitat en silencio, mientras Arturo miraba con ojos furiosos a Skipper y Cassie miraba como sus planes para rebelarle el secreto de Marlene a sus amigos salía a la perfeccion.

**A/N: Quiero aclarar que Cassie y Arturo no son malos, solo son amigos de Marlene que quieren que se sepa la verdad. **

**Tips, Reviews… Something (Except flames Please :3)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola! Estaba castigada toda la semana por una tontería. Pero consegui entrar un rato a la computadora hoy.**

**Sigo con la historia…**

"Marlene estas lista?"

"Casi" Marlene exclamo más nerviosa que nunca en su vida.

"No tienes que preocuparte, ellos son tus amigos y lo entenderán de alguna forma"

"Gracias"

"Casi todos están aquí" exclamo Arturo desde arriba (A/N: Recuerdan en El Tesoro Perdido de la Ardilla Dorada? Marlene dijo que iba a decorar la parte de abajo … ahora es su cuarto).

"Diles a todos que subo en 10 minutos, Cassie necesito estar sola ahora"

"Claro"

MARLENE (POV)

Estoy sola en esto, aunque sé que Cassie y Arturo me dijeron que me iban a ayudar, sé que estoy en esto sola. Tal vez lo mejor sea acabar con esto rápido. No quiero ver la cara de mis amigos de aquí cuando vean quien soy en realidad yo. Estoy nerviosa. Lucy, te debo una por enseñarme a quitarme el chip sin dolor.

NORMAL:

El chip salio con una pequeña explosión, pero nada le paso a Marlene. Se miro al espejo todo estaba listo. Ahora solo tenia que subir las escaleras y encontrarse con la mirada confundida que ella estaba esperando de sus amigos.

CASA DE MARLENE (PARTE DE ARRIBA):

"Skippah de donde esta saliendo tanto humo?"

"No lo sé"

"Pingüino tonto, dime que hacemos aquí"

"El 20% de nosotros esperando a Marlene, el otro 80% esta aquí por curiosidad y

no tiene idea que esta pasando" dijo Kowalski impasiente.

"Hola chicos" murmuro la voz de Marlene saliendo del humo

Nadie dijo nada mas, porque todos se quedaron con las bocas abiertas (A/N: LOL). Todos miraron a Marlene y no podían creer que era ella. Hasta que después de 5 minutos completos de estar contemplando el cambio de Marlene, Skipper tuvo valor y le dirigio la palabra.

"Marlene?" dijo algo confundido, como todos en esa habitación, excepto Cassie y Arturo.

"Tengo tantas cosas que explicarles… a todos"

**A/N: En el próximo episodio por fin pondré como se ve físicamente Marlene, y habrá algunos problemas :s**

**Tips, Reviews… Something (Except flames Please :3)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Hola! Esta vez quería experimentar algo… asi que mi prima Camila se va a encargar de la historia mientras yo la ayudo (es una experta en crear situaciones de problemas, por eso la llame para este capitulo). Culpen a mi profesor de Matemática y su tarea tan larga. No se preocupen mientras yo este por aquí Camila no malograra mi FanFic (espero :S). A/N****1****= YO / A/N****2****= CAMILA**

**Seguimos con la historia **

"Marlene?" dijo algo confundido, como todos en esa habitación, excepto Cassie y Arturo.

"Tengo tantas cosas que explicarles… a todos"

"Creo que es obvio, Marlene"

"Escuchen sé que no debí mentirles de esta forma, pero…"

"Marlene creo que esto es suficiente"

"Skipper por favor solo escúchame"

"Te pude haber escuchado hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora creo que simplemente ya no vale la pena"

"Skipper por favor" dijo Marlene empezando a llorar, mientras Skipper le dio la espalda y se fue.

Marlene se seco las lagrimas dándole la espalda a la puerta y yendo a explicarle a los demás todo su cambio, Cassie aprovechando la confusión salió tras Skipper, tenia curiosidad en lo que Marlene iba a decir, pero ella sabia que su amiga no iba a estar bien, si Skipper esta molesto con ella.

(A/N1: A partir de aquí la historia en este capitulo va a ir afuera del hábitat de Marlene) (A/N2: Deja de interrumpir!)

AFUERA DEL HABITAT DE MARLENE

"Skipper! Espera!"

"Cassie en serio necesito que me dejes solo ahora"

"Es que no lo entiendes"

"Entender que?"

"Tienes tiempo para una historia?"

"Claro"

"Aquí voy…

En nuestro antiguo zoológico de California existía una especie de secundaria, ahí fue donde conocí a Marlene, como era antes, y Arturo. Éramos los 3 mas populares. No éramos malos, ni nada por el estilo. Todos nos querían. Marlene y yo éramos porristas y Arturo jugaba football"

(A/N2: Les gusto mi idea, digan que si me aburro de escribir mientras me dictan, tenia que improvisar).

"No entiendo que tiene que ver eso con que Marlene.."

"Sigue escuchando…

Los padres de Marlene no eran exactamente los padres perfectos, siempre hubo algo raro con ellos, aparte de su excesiva cantidad de poder. Marlene a veces aparecía llorando en la puerta de mi hábitat buscando un lugar donde dormir. Un día ellos cometieron un crimen… asesinaron a un empleado suyo. La familia perdió todo respeto que los demás tenían en ellos y por desgracia también con Marlene. En la secundaria le comenzaron a mandar cartas de odio y amenaza, las personas la insultaban en el corredor. Marlene dejo de ir a los entrenamientos de porrista, estaba asustada, ni siquiera quería salir de su cuarto en mi casa. Termino la secundaria en las clases nocturnas y aun ahí todos la evitaban. Siempre me decía que si hubiera alguna forma de cambiar quien era físicamente ella podría comenzar de nuevo, pero yo pensé que solamente estaba jugando. Una vez que termino la secundaria salió en el periódico que una nutria al azar iba a ser trasladada ,sin decir nada a nadie Marlene se fue. Nunca más la volví a ver hasta hace unos días y supongo que tu ya sabes el resto"

"Por qué ella nunca me dijo esto?"

"Porque ella quería empezar de nuevo, además tú con todas esas cosas de comando hubieras intentado llegar a ser el amigo de Marlene si supieras que sus padres son

dos criminales?"

Ella tenia un punto, él nunca hubiera llegado a conocer tan bien a Marlene, si lo hubiera sabido antes. Pero aun no superaba que Marlene no se lo hubiera dicho hasta ahora, ellos eran los mejores amigos, él estaba enamorado de ella, él solo hubiera querido oír todo eso de los labios de Marlene.

"Escucha Skipper no soy una experta en romance, pero sé que tú y Marlene no se quieren como amigos, solo piénsalo, ella no te dijo nada porque tenia miedo de tu reacción, de perderte"

Skipper sabia que ella tenia razón.

"Iré a disculparme con Marlene más tarde, por ahora necesito pensar en algunas

cosas"

"Lo entiendo"

Mientras Skipper se alejaba, Cassie comenzó a pensar que este solo era el principio de una serie de acontecimientos que el secreto de Marlene había sacado adelante.

**A/N1: Espero que les guste la historia hasta ahora. Quiero agradecer a ****Viviskilener4ever**** por ser la persona que mas comenta este fanfic. **

**Quieren ver una imagen de la "nueva" Marlene, pero humana? :**

h t t p :/ / w w w . w e b d e l h o m b r e . c o m / w p - c o n t e n t / u p l o a d s / 2 0 0 9 / 0 1 / c a s t a n a – 1 4 0 1 . j p g

**Tips, Reviews… Something (Except flames Plea****se :3)**


End file.
